


A Red Spider Lily

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Karatoga (IDOLiSH7), F/M, Jorogumo!Tsumugi, One-Sided Attraction, Yôkai, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: The further and further Hanabusa had gone from the center of town, the less busy it was. Soon the man found himself in front of a small house with a young woman sweeping fallen leaves off the paito. To call her a young woman was a bit of a stretch, for she wasn't human at all. She was a yokai





	A Red Spider Lily

**Author's Note:**

> The Karatoga event hasn't even started yet but I'm already writing GakuTsumu fics for it...
> 
> Like with Hoshi Meguri, each of the characters have different names from the ones in canon! I assume you already know them, but for those who don't:  
Gaku: Hanabusa  
Sogo: Momiji  
Yamato: Kasane  
Nagi: Madoka  
Iori: Aoi  
Momo: Uta
> 
> These are only the human names. The only one you really need to know is Hanabusa but the other 5 are mentioned. The names of the Yokai characters are their Yokai and the Kemonotsuki are the four cardinal directions but none of them appear nor are mentioned in this so I'm not going to list them

Everyday, at exactly half past eight in the evening, Hanabusa would leave his office and walk into town. He was allowed a one hour dinner break at any time of his choosing. It just happened that 8:30 was the time he got the less amount of work and decided to eat then.

Hanabusa grabbed his leftover paperwork, placed it inside a folder and left his office. He'd deal with it when he got back.

Hikagemachi was always bustling with life, even after the sun had gone down. In the fading evening light, Hanabusa weaved his way through the crowd to his favorite place to eat and tried to ignore the sight of Uta eating ramen on the job again. He was on a break, he could let it slide just once.

The further and further Hanabusa had gone from the center of town, the less busy it was. Soon the man found himself in front of a small house with a young woman sweeping fallen leaves off the paito. To call her a young woman was a bit of a stretch, for she wasn't human at all. She was a yokai.

The yokai had a humanoid appearance, as most of the populace of Hikagemachi, with blonde hair tied back in a bun and innocent pink eyes. One side of the fringe that framed her face had been pulled back to the bun and pinned into place with a red flower clip. Today, like always, the yokai wore a white furisode with red spider lilies blooming out of the bottom of the furisode and it's sleeves. A red obi was tied around her waist the keep the garment in place and to match the red fur that lined her collar to keep her warm during the chilly autumn air.

She saw him from the corner of her eye and smiled. "Good evening, Hanabusa-san. You're as punctual as always." She said, turning to face him.

"Good evening, Jorogumo." Hanabusa stepped closer to her patio. He always arrived whenever Jorogumo was sweeping her patio, and whether this is a daily chore for the yokai or something she did to see him was a question left unanswered.

Jorogumo brushed off the last dead leaf from her patio and invited Hanabusa inside for dinner.

Hanabusa took in the familiar sight of the yokai's home, traditional in every way and almost anything that could be red was so. He particularly liked a vase she kept in the dining room, white pottery expertly crafted and colored with numerous stargazer lilies. It was unusual to see her favor any flowers that weren't spider lilies which was most likely the reason he liked it. 

"Dinner is almost ready to be served if you want to wash up." Jorogumo said, her back facing her guest as she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't able to see the man nod, but she did hear him walk into the bathroom. 

Hanabusa looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he turned on the water to wash his hands. Stress from work had really been getting to him, the dark circles under his eyes grew more since the last time he bothered to check. With Aoi's almost non-stop complaining, Uta's laziness, Madoka's undesirable work effort and Kasane's teasing it was a wonder Hanabusa even managed to survive working here without ripping his own hair and someone else's teeth out. Thank goodness Momiji rarely acted up, the kid was a saint amongst the six of them. Maybe the most desirable part of his day was coming to see Jorogumo for dinner every night. She would listen to him ramble about work, give advice when needed and be a shoulder to lean on. Even if she was a yokai, she was Hanabusa's personal goddess. In the beginning he would always leave after thanking her for dinner and helping to clean up but recently with how stressful work has been, Hanasuba found himself pushing the clock more and more, not wanting to leave her comforting side.

With his hands all washed, Hanabusa walked into the dining room to see Jorogumo setting the table. "I thought I would make soba tonight, you did mention that it was your favorite and you looked more tired than usual lately." 

Jorogumo truly was a goddess.

Hanabusa joined her at the dinner table and after thanking the gods for their food, began to eat. One thing that Hanabusa was always surprised about when visiting Jorogumo was how hungry he always was. Her home cooking tasted better than anything he ever had before. If she was human, Hanabusa would marry her in a heartbeat.

The two made idle conversation while they ate, talking about their day. Jorogumo was mostly silent, favoring to hear about someone else's day than talk about her own.

"You know," Jorogumo said when the previous conversation began to fade "I'm going to miss you when you leave." That could either mean when Hanabusa returns to the capital, or when he eventually dies.

"I'm going to miss you as well." Hanabusa full well meant when he returned to the capital. Jorogumo smiled softly at him.

"I have grown quite fond you, you know." She placed her hand on top of his. "You're the first human I've opened up to in a very long time."

Hanabusa felt his heart race at a simple motion of a hand touch and a smile. Jorogumo was simply radiant, a flower amongst weeds. Hanabusa wondered what he did to deserve such a beautiful woman to favor him, even if that woman was a yokai. She was probably older than his entire bloodline, yet that didn't repulse him like he thought it would.

"I'm glad to hear that, Jorogumo." Hanabusa gave her a rare smile. He can't remember the last time he smiled at anyone, let alone a woman.

"Hanabusa-san, may I do something crazy?" She asked, leaning closer. Hanabusa caught a whiff of her perfume, it smelled similar to lilacs. He only nodded, unable to speak due to the intoxicating scent of her perfume.

Jorogumo leaned closer and closer to Hanabusa, to the point where she had to get out of her chair or else she would fall. She leaned over the man and cupped his cheeks with her hands. She ran her thumbs under his eyes, tracing the dark circles that formed and the lower end of the scar over his right eye. Hanabusa never said anything, and leaned into her touch.

Jorogumo forced Hanabusa to look up at her. She was smiling softly, like an angel. She was an angel. Jorogumo leaned forward, pulling Hanabusa with her. She tilted her head when their noses got too close for comfort.

Their lips where only centimeters apart. Hanabusa could feel Jorogumo's breath tickling his skin. He so desperately wanted to kiss her, to see if her lips were as soft as they looked. He wanted to take out her flower pin and let her hair run loose so he could run his fingers through her golden locks. He wanted to lay her bare on day old sheets and kiss every inch of her skin. Yet he did nothing, and waited for his goddess to say when he could move.

With feather light touches, Jorogumo placed her lips onto his own, kissing him softly and sweetly.

Hanabusa replied in kind, moving his lips in sync with her own. He could feel her smile into their kiss. Hanabusa's head began to swim, like his mind was going hazy. The longer they kissed, he could feel his own consciousness beginning to fade. He could hear his own blood pounding in his ears like a drum. It got worse when Jorogumo pulled away. His vision was fuzzy and his hearing was muffled.

"Farewell, Hanabusa-san." Those were the last words Hanabusa's goddess spoke before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let this be a lesson kids, don't fall in love with spider demons.
> 
> Jorogumo's are one of my favorite Yokai. They're spider like Yokai who have the ability to shapeshift into beautiful women to seduce and pray on strong young men, like what Jorogumo!Tsumugi does to Hanabusa. I'm not sure why I choose to make Tsumugi a Jorogumo though...
> 
> I had two idea's for Jorogumo!Tsumugi's appearance, either I make her fully humanoid like the other yokai characters or I make the lower half of her body a spider body. I ended up going with the first option but there is something appealing about Hanabusa looking up at a 7ft+ tall spider woman and thinking 'I wanna marry her'
> 
> I have an idea for another Karatoga GakuTsumu fic where Hanabasu and Tsumugi are childhood friends, and in some sort of accident when they where both 18 caused Tsumugi to almost die in the forest of their hometown. Hanabusa decides to go find help but accidentally leaves Tsumu helpless in the process and she gets possesed by a rabbit Kemonotsuki. She leaves for the spirit world shortly before Hanabusa returns with help and thinks that a Yokai took her or something because she would have been an easy meal. From then on he vows to find the 'yokai' who 'took her' which was his reasoning for joining the corp. Very angsty I love it
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about giant spider girlfriends


End file.
